Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric
by Matsuyama
Summary: Basées sur divers contes. Les aventures des frangins entre l'entrée d'Edward dans l'armée, et leurs déboires à Lior. D'autres à venir possible.
1. Prélude

Titre :

**LES MERVEILLEUSES AVENTURES DES FRÈRES ELRIC**

_(Attention, titre trompeur !!)_

Auteur : Mwa-hahaha !

Rating : K+ ; voire T dans certains cas, mais ce sera précisé.

Fandom&Disclamer : _Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et les contes à leur auteur respectif (précisé à chaque chapitre).

Genre : Adventure, Angst, Family, Humor ; plus ou moins policier, mais c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce style.

Note(s) :

Si vous vous souvenez bien, au début du manga, Ed a 15ans et Al 14, ils sont à Lior où ils démasquent les mensonges du prêtre aux habitants. Puis on a, quelques tomes après, un flash-back de leur enfance, où Ed intègre l'armée à 12ans. Mais que se passe-t-il entre ce moment et Lior ? Que se passe-t-il pour les frères Elric pendant 3ans ? Voici, dans une plus ou moins parodie de contes pour enfants, les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric ! Attention, ceci n'est en rien de l'humour garanti, c'est même noir par moment. Le terme "parodie" n'est pas du tout approprié...

En espérant que c'est assez original pour mériter d'être lu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

* * *

Prélude

* * *

Dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang, au QG de East City, un rugissement sonore retentit, troublant l'apparence paisible des locaux.

Derrière son bureau de bois, bien installé dans son fauteuil, Roy Mustang regardait avec un sourire arrogant la petite furie blonde gesticuler devant lui, répondant silencieux aux questions hurlées par le gamin.

Bien sûr, il savait que s'il s'était engagé dans l'armée, c'était pour pouvoir mener des recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale, et espérer ainsi rendre son corps à son petit frère. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était du chantage de sa part de le menacer de dévoiler leur secret sur la transmutation humaine s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien qu'il aurait aimé commencer ses recherches dès maintenant, filer en direction de la bibliothèque nationale, et n'en ressortir que lorsqu'il serait contraint et forcé (par son frère et personne d'autre) d'aller manger. Et dormir, accessoirement.

Mais Roy Mustang n'y pouvait rien.

D'abord, c'était la procédure habituelle de tester les nouvelles recrues. Et puis, il se l'avouait bien volontiers... Il aimait contrarier les autres. Et le Fullmetal semblait si prompt à tomber dans le panneau qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ignorant le regard plein de reproches de son Lieutenant, il sourit au gamin qui s'était enfin tu.

"C'est bon ? Je peux m'expliquer ?"

Des yeux haineux se posèrent sur lui, tandis que leur propriétaire se laissait tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

"En tant que membre actif de l'armée, tu ne peux pas refuser les missions qui te sont assignées. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si celle-ci t'échoit dès aujourd'hui."

"Mais bien sûr..." marmonna le blond en guise de commentaire.

Bon, c'est vrai, Mustang avait demandé cette mission pour lui. Mais elle était facile, il s'en tirerait bien, et l'affaire serait bouclée rapidement. Sans rien ajouter, il tendit le papier au Fullmetal, qui lui arracha des mains d'un geste rageur. Le Colonel se contenta de sourire.

Il vit le gamin écarquiller les yeux, le fixer, puis revenir au papier.

Une simple adresse. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué. Et l'ordre d'aller inspecter cet endroit.

"C'est une blague ?"

"Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ?"

Quelques hurlements et remarques cyniques plus tard, la porte du bureau claquait avec fracas, et le Colonel se laissait à nouveau aller dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Tout ceci promettait d'être très intéressant... !


	2. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Chapitre 1

* * *

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

(par Charles Perrault)

* * *

Edward : 12ans ; Alphonse : 11ans (Mustang : 29ans !!)

Rating : M

* * *

Edward regarda le bâtiment avec suspicion. Un hangar désaffecté, situé juste avant le bidonville, au nord de la ville. Les murs étaient décrépis, moisis par endroits ; vraiment pas un endroit fréquentable. Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Pourquoi diable ce satané Colonel l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Le bruit de l'armure derrière lui le fit se retourner.

"Allons-y, Al. Y'a rien ici..."

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as bien vérifié ?"

"Oui ! Allons-nous en, j'aime pas ce quartier..."

Ils s'éloignèrent donc de l'entrepôt, regagnant lentement les rues animées de la ville. Il y avait plusieurs marchands de fleurs et de légumes, occupant les trottoirs, obligeant les passants à faire un détour sur la route où circulaient déjà beaucoup de voitures malgré l'heure matinale. Décrétant que leur mission de surveillance n'avait abouti à rien, mais que le Colonel n'était pas obligé de le savoir maintenant, Edward céda à la demande de son frère et ils prirent la direction du parc de la ville, histoire de se reposer un peu en toute tranquillité. Ils trouvèrent un banc et s'installèrent ; Alphonse aimait la nature. Depuis leur arrivée en ville, et après avoir passé tout son temps enfermé pour aider son frère à réussir son examen pour devenir Alchimiste d'État, il était heureux et soulagé de pouvoir rester simplement assis là, à regarder passer les canards sur l'étang, ou les familles de sortie, jouant avec leur chien... Il ne fallut pas longtemps à cet amoureux des animaux pour entendre ce qu'il attendait : un petit, tout faible et tout petit miaulement. Aussitôt, il se leva, arguant qu'il avait envie de se promener, et laissa son aîné sur le banc pour voler au secours du pauvre chaton perdu.

Edward le regarda s'éloigner, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait ramener, et connaissant déjà sa réaction quand il lui dirait non. Il soupira.

"Je sais que tu en as envie, mais je ne peux pas te le prendre maintenant... !"

Il tourna la tête vers la voix. Une petite fille tenait la main d'une vieille femme, devant une boutique ambulante qui vendait des glaces.

"Mais ! Grand-mère ! J'ai faim !"

"Je sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'on rentre à la maison. On reviendra tout-à-l'heure te prendre ce cornet, d'accord ?"

"Mais je le veux maintenant !!"

"Pas avant d'avoir déjeuner... ! Allez, viens."

Il sourit en regardant la gamine pleurnicher et tirer sur la manche de sa grand-mère en réclamant sa glace. Les deux s'éloignèrent dans la rue, et il les perdit de vue.

"Ed !!"

Il sursauta en entendant Alphonse crier son nom. Il faillit éclater de rire en imaginant qu'il devait avoir la même tête que la petite fille... !

"Euh... on rentre ?"

"Oui. Mais avant, je veux que tu reposes ce chat !"

"Q-Quoi ? Quel chat... ?"

"Celui que tu caches dans ton armure ! Tu me crois si idiot que ça ?"

"N-non non... Mais... euh..."

"Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait par se permettre d'adopter tous les animaux abandonnés de la ville... ! Alors va le reposer."

"Mais !"

"Alphonse..."

Quand il prenait ce ton, en général, Al ne discutait plus. Le casque de l'armure s'abaissa légèrement, en signe de déception, mais il obéit.

Quand il revint, Ed lui tapota le dos, comme pour le consoler, et ils reprirent le chemin du QG.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après avoir subit les railleries de ce bâtard de Colonel, Edward était allongé sur son lit de l'hôtel, feuilletant un livre d'alchimie. Alphonse était en bas, à la réception, en train de discuter avec Winry au téléphone (lui avait refusé, prétextant que s'il lui parlait, elle allait lui poser des tas de questions sur son automail soit-disant parce qu'elle était inquiète que son travail ne soit pas parfait. Il se fichait un peu de son automail, du moment qu'il lui permettait de bouger comme il l'entendait ; et puis elle allait s'améliorer, alors pas de quoi paniquer pour un premier essai...) Il était donc en train de lire quand une altercation dans le couloir lui fit tendre l'oreille. Se levant rapidement, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et jeta un oeil au-dehors : un homme se disputait avec une vieille femme, au bout du couloir ; visiblement, elle était furieuse... Une minute... ! C'était la vieille du parc ! Avec la petite, juste entre les deux adultes... Que faisaient-ils ici ? Qui était ce type ? Il n'avait pas l'air aimable, à en juger par son rictus agressif... Finalement, la grand-mère s'éloigna vivement, la petite à la main. Quand elle passa devant sa porte, il l'entendit marmonner avec violence :

"... plus jamais, oh non, plus jamais ça... une si petite fille... quel affreux sale bonhomme ! Ton oncle est vraiment infréquentable !"

Edward referma la porte. Son oncle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans cet hôtel ? Avec la petite... ? Il se secoua la tête vivement : toute cette histoire ne le concernait pas !

Alphonse entra à ce moment, et stoppa sur le seuil en voyant son frère s'ébrouer comme un chien mouillé.

"... Ed ?"

Il fit un bond et se tourna vers lui. "Mais non !"

"... quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu dis "mais non" ?"

"Mais j'ai rien fait... !"

"... Ed ?... Ça va ?"

"Raaahh ! Laisse tomber !"

Interloqué, Al ne chercha pas à pousser la discussion plus loin, et annonça simplement :

"Winry te passe le bonjour, et te demande de l'appeler si jamais tu as le moindre problème avec ton bras ou ta jambe..."

"... ouais ouais..."

La soirée se passa sans autre incident notable.

* * *

Le lendemain, arrivant au bureau du Colonel, Edward eut la surprise d'y voir plus de monde que d'ordinaire.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda poliment la grosse armure derrière lui.

"Un problème comme on en a tous les jours à régler..." répondit Mustang, le visage sévère. "Un meurtre."

Les deux frères se turent, stupéfaits.

"... Qui ça... ?"

Le Colonel eut un regard sombre, presque compatissant... "Ce n'est pas utile que vous le sachiez. Et cette affaire ne vous concerne pas. Alors rentrez à l'hôtel pour aujourd'hui."

"Où ça ?"

Un silence. Mustang fixa le blond un instant.

"Pourquoi... ?"

"Je sais pas. Une intuition."

"Tu es censé être un scientifique, non... ?"

"Répondez-moi juste... !"

"Dans le parc central."

"C'était qui ?"

"Fullmetal, tu ne..."

"C'ÉTAIT QUI ?!!!"

Son cri soudain ramena le silence dans le bureau. Mustang ne put rien faire d'autre que répondre.

"Une vieille femme qui vivait près du parc. Elle a été tuée à quelques pas de chez elle. C'est un marchand ambulant qui l'a trouvée ce matin, là où il s'installe normalement pour vendre des glaces. Il a dit qu'elle l'attendait tous les matins."

"La petite fille, où elle est ?"

"Quelle petite fille ?"

Sans un mot de plus, Edward fit volte-face et sortit du bureau en trombe, sous le regard ahuri des autres militaires ; Alphonse fut le premier à réagir et courut à sa suite, vite imité par le Colonel qui se lança à leur trousse, et enfin toute l'équipe qui s'élança derrière eux.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, jusqu'au troisième étage où logeaient les deux frères ; Edward continua à courir, jusqu'à la porte devant laquelle il avait vu la vieille femme se disputer avec l'oncle de la fillette. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais il était sûr de lui. Il voulut défoncer la porte fermée à coups de poing, mais Mustang, arrivé derrière lui, l'en empêcha et dégaina simplement son arme pour tirer dans la serrure, se protégeant le visage d'un bras ; il entra.

Edward voulut le suivre, mais un coup dans l'estomac le fit reculer : le Colonel l'éloignait de la chambre, le visage livide.

Butant contre le mur du couloir, il ordonna à son équipe d'entrer à sa place, pendant qu'il maintenait le gamin hors de la pièce.

Riza Hawkeye, son Lieutenant, dégaina et entra d'un pas prudent, pâlissant à vue d'oeil en voyant le spectacle, mais gardant son sang-froid ; elle avança, suivie de près par le Sous-lieutenant Havoc.

Edward, coincé contre le mur par un Colonel déterminé à ne pas le laisser approcher, s'indigna :

"Mais laissez-moi voir !!"

"Hors de question... Arrête de bouger."

L'absence de colère dans le ton du Colonel incita Edward à se calmer.

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que la petite fille... ?"

"Elle est là."

"C'est vrai ?? Comment elle... ?"

"Elle est morte."

Un silence lugubre s'abattit dans le couloir. Le blond cessa de bouger, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

"ON NE BOUGE PLUS !!!" hurla soudain la voix du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Un bruit de course se fit entendre, puis un coup de feu et un cri de douleur.

"Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour meurtre et certainement viol sur mineur. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire..."

Le flot de paroles se perdit dans la brume de ses pensées... morte... viol... Il ne comprenait pas... il ne voulait pas...

* * *

"Tiens... Bois ça."

Ed attrapa machinalement le bol fumant que lui tendait Mustang. Il était assis sur le canapé du bureau, une couverture sur les épaules. À côté de lui, Alphonse était tout aussi silencieux.

"Et bien... pour une intuition, je suis sacrément surpris."

"... la ferme..."

"Tu es un militaire, maintenant, Fullmetal. Des cas comme ça, tu en verras malheureusement assez souvent. Il ne faut pas y faire attention plus que nécessaire. Oublie, et avance."

Le gamin ne lui répondit pas. Mais il s'en remettrait, Roy le savait. Il devait s'occuper de son frère, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort d'une petite fille.

Une petite fille qui avait rencontré l'un des nombreux méchants loups qui couraient sur cette terre...


	3. Interlude 1

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Chaque chapitre est séparé temporellement par deux ou trois semaines. Entre un interlude et son chapitre, les événements se suivent.

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Premier Interlude

* * *

Tout était calme dans les locaux de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, chacun s'occupant à son travail, jusqu'à ce que la porte donnant sur une pièce adjacente claque soudain contre le mur : Edward avança à pas lourds jusqu'au bureau du colonel sur lequel il lança un paquet de feuilles manuscrites.

"Les voilà, vos foutus exercices !"

Mustang se contenta de sourire ; le gamin avait beau être Alchimiste d'État, il n'en demeurait pas moins tout-à-fait ignorant en matière d'éducation militaire. Notamment sur le point : comment rédiger un rapport codé ? D'où les quelques exercices qu'il lui avait imposés...

"Quelques ?!! J'y ai passé la matinée sur vos trucs idiots !"

"Quand tu auras des rapports à me faire, il sera primordial que quiconque le lise ne puisse en comprendre le contenu. Alors fais ce que je te dis, point barre."

Grommelant on ne sait trop quoi (et il vaut sans doute mieux ne pas le savoir), le Fullmetal alla s'affaler sur le canapé du bureau, les mains dans les poches, pendant que le Colonel jetait un oeil sur son travail.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune autre expérience que ces exercices, c'était un travail parfait, comme d'habitude... Quand il repensait au mal qu'il s'était donné à l'école militaire pour appréhender la complexité de ce code, Mustang en était presque jaloux. Oui, jaloux de ce gamin... ! Quelle poisse...

"Tout cela m'a l'air correct..." fit-il, feintant de voir des erreurs par un haussement de sourcils ici et là. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune faute dans son travail, Edward mordit à l'hameçon.

"Quoi !? Ça vous va pas !? Vous avez quelque chose à y redire !?"

"Non... non..." répondit-il en tournant une page.

Le ton lent et du genre "je-dis-ça-mais-je-n'en-pense-pas-moins" eut l'effet désiré : le gamin se leva vivement du canapé et récupéra ses exercices d'un geste rageur pour les relire lui-même. Mustang se cala dans son fauteuil avec un sourire goguenard, croisant les mains. Il allait bien le garder au bureau toute la journée, histoire d'avoir de la distraction entre deux dossiers. Mais le Lieutenant Hawkeye récupéra les exercices et déclara d'un ton ferme :

"Vous pouvez y aller, Edward. Sauf en cas de nécessité, vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir ici aujourd'hui."

Le gamin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, attrapa son manteau et quitta le bureau sans demander son reste. Quant à Mustang, évidemment, il faisait la gueule. Encore plus quand il vit Hawkeye ramener une énorme pile de dossiers...


	4. La Belle au Bois Dormant

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Note : Ce conte dans son intégralité était impossible à recaser dans le contexte de cette fic. J'ai donc juste gardé l'un des aspects du conte, parce que ça faisait une histoire _"_sympa_"_. Pour plus d'infos, visiter mon profile, dans les adresses utiles ;)

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Chapitre 2

* * *

La Belle au Bois Dormant

(par Charles Perrault)

* * *

Edward : 12ans ; Alphonse : 11ans

Rating : K+/T

* * *

"Al !! Al ! Ramène-toi, on sort !"

La grosse armure leva la tête de son livre lorsque son frère se précipita dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"On sort, on s'en va, on bouge quoi !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai quartier libre pour la journée, alors moi je vais à la bibliothèque, et toi tu restes pas cloîtré là, tu vas te promener !"

"Pourquoi n'irai-je pas à la bibliothèque avec toi... ?"

"... comme tu veux. Allez, grouille !"

Alphonse se leva pour suivre son frère qui courait déjà dans le couloir, le manteau rouge voletant derrière lui.

* * *

À la bibliothèque nationale, le Fullmetal était un habitué, maintenant. On le connaissait, et on le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à la fermeture... Au milieu de l'après-midi, Alphonse eut besoin de prendre l'air. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment _besoin_, mais il voulait penser à autre chose juste un moment ; il sortit donc, prévenant son frère qui ne l'entendit même pas, et se retrouva un peu plus tard dans la rue.

Il marcha un moment sans but précis, jusqu'à arriver finalement au parc. Le marchand de glaces d'autrefois avait changé d'emplacement, de l'autre côté de l'étang... Il aurait réprimé un frisson s'il avait pu frissonner, et s'éloigna rapidement, la mort dans l'âme.

Il parcourait donc les rues quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était rapproché du QG ; le long des allées de boutiques, la marchande de fleurs souriait aux passants et discutait avec ses clients. Il s'approcha.

"Bonjour !" fit-il joyeusement. Il la connaissait bien. Elle parlait beaucoup avec lui quand Edward devait voir le Colonel et qu'il préférait l'attendre dehors.

"Bonjour, Alphonse !" répondit-elle en souriant. C'était une jolie jeune femme, aux cheveux courts et bouclés, avec de grands yeux brillants et respirant la joie de vivre. "Que fais-tu tout seul ? Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Il étudie à la bibliothèque. Vous avez l'air très heureux, aujourd'hui..."

Elle rosit et baissa la tête, triturant une fleur entre ses doigts.

"Et bien... c'est... mon amoureux... !"

Alphonse se demanda quoi répondre à cela, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle s'élança directement dans un long discours qui vantait les qualités de son petit-ami. Il avait déjà vu le jeune homme en question, bavardant avec elle ; il avait l'air sympathique et agréable, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé.

Al était content de la voir si épanouie, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Après une bonne demi-heure, ils se dirent au revoir, et il se décida à rejoindre son frère à la bibliothèque. Le soir tombait doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward regagna le QG comme tous les matins. Le Colonel voulait le faire travailler, et bien que cela le mette d'une extrême mauvaise humeur, la menace pesant sur lui et son frère l'incitait à se taire et à obéir. Il marchait donc d'un pas enjoué (ironie) vers l'entrée du bâtiment quand son regard se posa un peu plus loin dans la rue ; il crut s'étouffer de rage en voyant le spectacle : Ah !! Ce cher Colonel Mustang, si parfait, si implacable quand il s'agissait de le faire travailler, prenait du bon temps avec la fleuriste sous le nez du Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Quoique, à la réflexion, celle-ci ne devait pas être au courant... ! Un large sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres, et il courut à travers la cours d'entrée pour rejoindre rapidement le bureau de l'équipe. Avec un peu de chance, le Lieutenant le remercierait en lui offrant une autre journée de libre !

Inconscient du complot de la "teigne blonde", Mustang bavardait gaiement avec la jeune femme ; bon, c'est vrai, il la draguait ouvertement (bien qu'avec beaucoup de savoir-faire) mais connaissant la tonne de paperasse à remplir aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas se priver de ce petit plaisir de bon matin. Surtout que la voir rougir et lui sourire en balbutiant était plutôt agréable pour son ego... Et puis, avec un peu de chance, le gros bouquet qu'il allait rapporter à son Lieutenant allait peut-être l'inciter à le laisser tranquille pour la journée... ! (ou au moins elle renoncerait à lui trouer la peau pour être arrivé en retard, ce qui était déjà un bonus en soi...)

* * *

Alors qu'il travaillait dans le petit bureau qui lui était réservé, Edward releva la tête de ses exercices (le Lieutenant était inflexible) en entendant des pas précipités dans la salle où bossait le reste de l'équipe et le Colonel. Il passa la tête par la porte, apercevant un instant le Colonel recouvert par le déluge de dossiers qui s'abattait sur lui de minute en minute (le Lieutenant était vraiment insensible... !) et vit Alphonse courir vers eux.

"Ed !! C'est affreux !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" fit Mustang, pas vraiment content de le voir débarquer aussi soudainement.

"C'est ! C'est mademoiselle Claire, la fleuriste qui travaille juste à côté du QG... ! Elle est à l'hôpital !"

"QUOI ?!!" s'écrièrent tous les militaires présents dans la pièce. Tout le monde connaissait Claire.

"Que s'est-il passé ?!"

"Elle a eu un accident... Une voiture... !"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mustang, Edward et Alphonse étaient à son chevet, dans la chambre blanche et aseptisée de l'hôpital militaire.

La jeune femme était dans un état grave, selon les médecins. Les machines reliées à elle sonnaient dans le silence de la pièce en d'affreux "bip" sonores qui rendaient nerveux les deux frères. D'après les témoignages d'une première enquête, la voiture avait foncé sur elle à toute vitesse, ce qui n'était manifestement pas un accident... La voir dans cet état mettait Alphonse très mal à l'aise. Dire que la veille encore, elle semblait si heureuse... Coma, avaient dit les médecins. Peut-être ne se réveillera-t-elle jamais, le choc avait été trop violent. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, il aurait voulu pouvoir être capable de pleurer... Edward était livide, lui aussi, mais ne disait rien non plus. Quant à Mustang, il semblait soucieux, mais pas spécialement attristé.

Un moment plus tard, Havoc frappa à la porte, pour annoncer :

"Le type qui conduisait la voiture... Il est venu se rendre de lui-même ! Il est en bas, qu'est-ce qu'on doit en faire ?"

Mustang sortit, suivi par les Elric, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Assis sur un banc, le Lieutenant Hawkeye le surveillant, le jeune homme avait les mains menottées et fixait le sol d'un regard dur. Alphonse le reconnut aussitôt :

"C'est vous !"

Le jeune homme sursauta en l'entendant.

"Vous êtes Johan, n'est-ce pas ? Son petit-ami ?"

Le dénommé Johan le regarda, ahuri.

"Je vous ai déjà vu parlé avec elle. Elle semblait si heureuse chaque fois qu'elle parlait de vous... Pourquoi avoir fait une horreur pareille !?"

Johan baissa à nouveau la tête, visiblement furieux, mais aussi infiniment triste. Alphonse n'en revenait pas : ces deux jeunes gens s'aimaient, alors comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Pourquoi avait-il délibérément essayé de la tuer... ?

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, Claire était toujours dans le coma, malgré les efforts des médecins, et Johan était enfermé dans une cellule de la prison du QG. Alphonse n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et il essayait tant qu'il pouvait de faire dire quelque chose au jeune homme, qui, bien qu'il ait avoué avoir consciemment heurté le jeune fleuriste, semblait près d'éclater en sanglots à chaque instant. Bien qu'enfermé dans une grosse armure, Alphonse n'en était pas pour autant démuni de raison, et il sentait que quelque chose de louche se cachait derrière toute cette histoire. Mais quant à savoir quoi...

Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir que tout s'éclaircit enfin. Edward était appuyé contre la grille de la cellule, bras croisés, et Alphonse assis à terre devant Johan. Le Colonel Mustang venait de passer, pour savoir s'il avait enfin dit quelque chose ; il était reparti bredouille. Johan l'avait fusillé du regard, sans mot dire, mais Mustang ne s'en était visiblement pas rendu compte (ou l'avait volontaire ignoré).

"Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier le Colonel, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda doucement Alphonse. Johan le fixa une minute avant de détourner la tête, muré dans son silence.

"Y a pas grand-chose à apprécier chez le Colonel... !" lança Edward d'un ton méprisant. "Il passe son temps à essayer d'éviter le boulot pour aller draguer !"

Cette remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce. Johan avait serré les poings, de rage, et Al comprit enfin :

"Ed ! Est-ce que tu as vu le Colonel parler avec mademoiselle Claire ?"

"Parler ? Non, il la _draguait _! Et elle souriait comme une idiote. Je comprends pas ce que les femmes lui trouvent, à ce type, il est si... !"

Il ne finit pas son monologue sur le Colonel, car Alphonse venait de se lever brusquement dans une bruit de ferraille retentissant :

"Johan !! Vous devez aller voir Claire, elle vous attend !"

Il le regarda avec surprise, mais fit dans une grimace :

"C'est faux..."

"Vous vous trompez !! Vous l'avez vue parler avec le Colonel Mustang, et vous avez cru qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ! Mais c'est faux ! Elle ne parle que de vous, je vous le jure ! Elle a besoin de vous, en ce moment !! Alors venez !"

Il attrapa le jeune homme stupéfait et s'élança hors de la cellule, suivi par son frère un peu largué, et malgré les injonctions des militaires qu'il croisa, emmena Johan jusqu'à l'hôpital.

* * *

Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta enfin, Edward derrière eux. Johan, lui, semblait soudain terrorisé.

"... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je... j'ai voulu la tuer... comment elle pourrait me pardonner ça ?"

"Soyez là pour elle, tout simplement. Elle vous aime, je vous assure. Entrez et dites-lui ce que vous ressentez pour elle."

"Mais... elle... elle est dans le coma..."

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage anéanti de Johan.

"Elle vous entendra. J'en suis sûr..." Et il poussa gentiment le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

Il entra à pas lents, effrayé par ce qu'il allait voir. Ce qu'il avait osé lui faire... Elle était là, dans le lit, endormie, et malgré ses blessures, belle comme une princesse. Comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareille à sa princesse... ?

Il approcha doucement, et s'assit sur l'unique chaise posée près du lit. Les machines immondes sonnaient, rendant l'atmosphère plus oppressante encore. Il cacha son visage en larmes entre ses mains, toujours menottées, et il pleura.

"...pardon... pardon... je suis désolé... si désolé..."

Il leva doucement une main vers la sienne, et la posa délicatement pour enlacer leurs doigts, comme ils le faisaient avant quand ils se promenaient, main dans la main.

"... je t'aime... je suis désolé... je t'aime Claire... pardon... je te demande pardon... je t'aime..."

Les "bip" des machines avaient changé de tonalité. Sans mouvement brusque, Edward avança et débrancha le tout. Petit à petit, alors que Johan répétait qu'il l'aimait et combien il était désolé, les paupières de la jeune fille se mirent à papillonner, doucement, puis elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Johan se tut, et la contempla ; elle tourna lentement les yeux vers lui. Et lui sourit.

D'un faible sourire, mais empli d'amour. Johan fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois, mais de joie et de soulagement.

* * *

"Et bien, quelle belle histoire !"

Mustang était plutôt satisfait, la fleuriste s'était réveillée (laissant une bande de médecins médusés), se portait beaucoup mieux, et finalement, aucune plainte concernant l'"accident" n'avait été déposée. Aucune paperasse, donc... ! Johan avait donc été relâché, et tout se finissait bien.

Le gamin le regardait, mains dans les poches, fixant son sourire arrogant et satisfait.

"Que se passe-t-il, Fullmetal ? Tu n'es pas content pour cette fille ? Tu n'es quand même pas déçu parce qu'elle est avec un autre ?"

Un long silence suivit. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, la petite teigne ne sauta pas au plafond à la remarque. Edward le fixa simplement, d'un regard dur et... dégoûté ?

Il se tourna finalement vers la porte, et fit mine de s'en aller, sans toutefois oublier de répondre.

"Colonel... Vous êtes vraiment un type répugnant..."

Il partit.

Roy resta muet pendant un long moment.

_... ____Quoi... ?_


	5. Interlude 2

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Spécial Noël !

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Deuxième Interlude

* * *

"Ed !! Ed ! Regarde !"

Le gant de cuir arracha les couvertures du lit pour secouer le blond endormi. Blond qui grogna comme un chien enragé à qui on retire son os. Mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la grosse armure au coeur de onze ans, déterminée qu'elle était à lever son frère.

"Ed ! Réveille-toi, regarde dehors !"

Edward consentit enfin à se redresser, et ouvrit un oeil en direction de la fenêtre.

"...."

"IL A NEIGÉ !!!"

"... super."

"Mais oui c'est super ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il neigerait ici aussi, à East City !"

"... bah... s'il peut neiger à Resembool, il peut neiger partout..." commenta sagement Edward en rabattant la couverture sur lui. Il était bien décidé à profiter de sa grasse matinée...

Mais Alphonse ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille (bien qu'il n'ait pas d'oreille...) et ôta son frère du lit afin qu'il sorte avec lui profiter de ce tapis blanc si rare dans la région.

Il ne fit bien sûr pas attention aux cris d'indignation du plus jeune alchimiste d'État qui soit disant n'avait pas l'intention d'aller attraper la crève dehors par un froid pareil (alors qu'il dormait le ventre à l'air la plupart du temps...).

Alphonse le soupçonnait surtout d'avoir peur de perdre une nouvelle bataille de boules de neige... !


	6. Le Bonhomme de Neige

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Spécial Noël 2 ! mdr

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Chapitre 3

* * *

Le Bonhomme de Neige

(par Hans Christian Andersen)

* * *

Edward : 12ans ; Alphonse : 11ans  
Rating : K

* * *

C'était une belle matinée d'hivers. Le soleil pâle illuminait les rues recouvertes de givre ; la ville semblait recouverte d'un manteau blanc resplendissant. Déjà, sur les routes, certains habitants dégageaient le chemin à grands coups de pelle ; les enfants criaient et riaient en se lançant des boules glacées, et les mères, sur le pas de leur porte, leur faisaient enfiler écharpe, gants et bonnet.

Il était né sous un éclat de rire. Dans une grande cours entourée de clôture grillagée, et de grands bâtiments. En guise d'yeux, deux billes noires étincelaient, et sa bouche était faite d'un vieux peigne placé de telle sorte que l'on en voyait toutes les dents. Il avait fier allure, avec sa propre écharpe autour du cou, et son fusil brillant au côté. Le garçon qui le regardait semblait fier, lui aussi, et l'ombre qui le protégeait du soleil assurait ses arrières en entassant plus de neige.

Il n'y avait pas que ces deux-là, dans la grande cours ; des hommes en manteau bleu le regardaient, eux aussi, un sourire aux lèvres. L'un d'eux, un filet de fumet s'échappant de sa bouche, approcha pour lui planter une cigarette entre deux dents. Le plus grand, dans son vêtement métallique étincelant, sembla s'offusquer et la lui arracha brusquement. Le blond qui fumait haussa les épaules, et le petit éclata de rire. Que c'était agréable de l'entendre rire. Cela paraissait être aussi l'avis d'un autre homme en bleu ; il avait des cheveux d'un noir intense qui contrastait d'une manière saisissante avec le blanc qui les entourait. Il fixait le petit blond en rouge avec un regard amusé et tendre. Finalement, cette grande cours était un endroit bien sympathique.

Le grand brun à lunettes avait décidé de lui donner un petit frère ; déjà l'énorme boule de neige prenait la forme d'un corps, et le petit blond en rouge lui posa une grosse tête. Il ne savait pas encore si ce petit frère lui ferait face, mais il ne le sut jamais : le blond qui fumait lança un boule en plein dans ladite tête, et aussitôt, le corps de son ex-futur petit frère servit à alimenter en munitions le brun à lunettes et le petit blond, qui bombardèrent le fumeur avec force boule de neige. Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de petit frère ; c'était plus amusant de les voir s'amuser autant autour de lui. Il lui semblait être le centre de l'attention générale ; depuis sa naissance, beaucoup de monde était arrivé dans la cours. Du moins cela lui paraissait beaucoup de monde, bien qu'il n'y ait que dix personnes. C'était tout de même beaucoup. Un homme en bleu, aussi grand que celui au vêtement métallique, parut s'amuser lui aussi de voir la bataille de boules de neige, tant et si bien qu'il finit par y participer. Aussitôt, les trois autres coururent se cacher derrière lui, à l'abri des lancés drôlement précis de ce drôle de géant chauve. Se joignirent bientôt à eux un noiraud à lunettes, un rouquin un peu rond, et un grand aux yeux plissés, qui avait l'air d'avoir établi un plan d'attaque précis... Ce qui ne le protégea pas des boules de neige du petit blond en rouge, qui prenait un malin plaisir à viser exactement dans le visage...

À présent, tout le monde se remettait de la bataille ; l'homme aux cheveux noirs parlait au petit en rouge, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur, et il criait fort pour un si petit gamin. Il fulminait alors que l'homme souriait d'un air satisfait comme s'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Une femme, avec le même costume bleu que les autres, était en train de faire fondre la neige que le noiraud avait sur la tête avec un sèche-cheveux, tandis que le géant chauve extirpait ses dernières victimes toujours ensevelies sous les tas de boules glacées. Le grand au vêtement métallique lui remit ses yeux en billes en place, car il est vrai que les boules de ceux qui visaient mal avaient essentiellement atterri sur lui... cela lui donnait un air cabossé que le grand trouva amusant, car il n'enleva pas la neige en trop qui lui faisait une grosse tête.

Le brun à lunettes et le géant avaient maintenant tiré l'homme aux cheveux noirs à l'écart des autres, surtout du petit en rouge, et parlaient avec animation ; leur visage était sévère, et inquiet. Il se demanda pourquoi. C'était pourtant une belle journée.

Le petit blond avait décidé de faire une palissade autour de lui, un grand mur de neige qui le protégerait sûrement lors de la prochaine bataille ; le grand l'aidait et ils riaient tous les deux. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. L'homme aux cheveux noirs, de loin, les fixait avec tendresse, et aussi de l'inquiétude. Sans doute à propos de ce que lui avaient dit les deux autres. Ce géant avait perdu toute sa jovialité et faisait presque peur, à présent... Heureusement, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il n'avait donc pas à avoir de lui.

Un chien débarqua dans la cours, un de ces chiens militaires avec un pelage brun et l'arrière-train moins élevé que l'avant (il avait vraiment une drôle d'allure, mais c'était un beau chien) suivi de son maître, en uniforme bleu, qui courait derrière lui. Il se précipita sur les trois à l'écart, qui parlaient toujours, et il avait l'air épuisé. Sans doute courait-il depuis un certain temps. Le chien, lui, ne semblait pas fatigué, mais en alerte. Le petit en rouge se releva de son mur de neige, et les regarda parler, en fronçant les sourcils. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de lui avec un air sérieux. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Ils se disputèrent encore, mais l'homme ne riait pas, cette fois. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, lui aussi... Il espérait juste qu'on ne l'oublierait pas sous la pluie ou le soleil...

Une voiture défonça soudain les grilles de la cours ; le métal se tordit sous le choc, et la voiture roula à toute vitesse vers le groupe au milieu du chemin. L'homme aux cheveux noirs poussa le petit blond au loin, qui tomba tête la première dans une bute de neige ; les autres avaient sorti des pistolets dont les détonations claquaient dans l'air ; il avait peur, tout à coup. La voiture était grosse, si elle lui roulait dessus, il resterait tout écrasé... Mais non, elle s'encastra dans un mur, tout proche de lui, et en sortit alors un gros homme qui pointa sur le groupe en bleu une grande mitraillette. Il leur tira dessus. La chaleur des balles le faisait trembler d'effroi. Il voyait le petit plus loin qui restait coincé derrière le géant blond, avec le grand en métal ; ils semblaient effrayés, eux aussi. Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'il fonde ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs claqua alors des doigts, et une vague de chaleur se répandit dans l'air. Une véritable horreur.

Mais cela ne dura pas, et il n'avait pas fondu. Juste cette grosse tête qui ne lui allait pas. Finalement, tout allait bien. Il était soulagé...

Le gros homme avait été emmené loin, et il ne le vit plus. Ce fut aussi un soulagement, car il n'était pas très commode. Il préférait le groupe en bleu, ils étaient plus amusants. Surtout le blond qui fumait. Il aimerait bien réessayer la cigarette, tiens.

Un cri retentit dans la cours. Mince, lui qui croyait que tout allait bien se passer, maintenant. Le gros homme de tout-à-l'heure fonça vers lui, vers la sortie ; mais... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il... ?!

Trop tard. Le Lieutenant lui tira dans le pied, et il cria de douleur en s'écroulant sur le bonhomme de neige. Il fut relever du tas difforme par deux soldats, et ramené vers le QG sous l'arme de la jeune femme. Le Fullmetal était furieux qu'on ne lui ait pas dit à lui aussi que ce bandit était en fuite et en route vers le QG ; le Colonel se contenta d'une réflexion moqueuse, le gamin repartit sur ses grands chevaux, et tout les militaires retournèrent vers les salles chauffées du bâtiment. Seule la grosse armure se pencha un instant pour ramasser les deux billes noires, l'écharpe et le fusil, et personne ne pensa plus au bonhomme de neige.


	7. Interlude 3

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Je me suis bien amusé à écrire celui-là et son chapitre (qui arrivera dès qu'il sera fait)(cherchez l'erreur). Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Troisième Interlude

* * *

Depuis le bureau du Colonel Mustang, le Général Grumman regardait en bas, dans la cours, les frères Elric se battre au milieu d'une petite foule. Ils s'entraînaient dans la cours car ils risquaient moins de blesser quelqu'un ou de détruire quelque chose pendant le combat...

Le vieux général sourit en voyant le petit blond virevolter dans les airs dans des acrobaties tout à fait spectaculaires (certains militaires dans la foule applaudirent même, amenant un sourire fier sur le visage du Fullmetal) (oui il se donnait en spectacle, et alors ? c'est toujours bon pour l'ego...)

Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc applaudissait avec d'autres, encourageant soit Edward, soit Alphonse, chaque fois que l'un des deux était en difficulté (plus souvent Ed que Al, d'ailleurs, sans doute en partie grâce à l'énorme armure qui ne se fatiguait pas. Mais enfin, il remportait toujours les combats, même quand il était encore humain).

Le Colonel Mustang rejoignit le Général à la fenêtre, et commenta simplement :

"Encore en train de faire le clown..."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il pourrait donner de bonnes leçons à certains éléments peu enthousiastes quant à l'entraînement physique."

"... Suis-je compris dans ces "certains éléments" ?"

"Avoue que tu as pris un peu de ventre, Mustang !"

Roy serra les dents en rougissant. On ne hurle pas sur un supérieur, on n'insulte pas un supérieur, le supérieur a toujours raison... Il baissa néanmoins les yeux pour vérifier, ce qui n'échappa guère au Général qui retint (pour une fois) un éclat de rire.

"Je pense que ce garçon a beaucoup de potentiel. Il ne demande qu'à faire ses preuves..."

"Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est mener ses recherches sans être dérangé."

"Quelles recherches ?"

"Hum... Il a un sale caractère, c'est tout."

"Je suis sûr que s'il obtenait une mission importante, il serait moins enclin à vous insulter à longueur de journée... Il verrait qu'on ne le considère pas comme un simple gamin irresponsable..."

"Une mission importante ? De quel genre ?"

"Cela, c'est de votre ressort, Colonel Mustang !"

* * *

"Ah ?"

Le Fullmetal le regardait d'un air ahuri, pas certain d'avoir compris. Le Colonel répéta lentement, tendant le papier où figurait l'adresse :

"Je te dis que cette mission requiert une certaine expérience, que tu as, et je te la confie donc."

"Mais... c'est quoi, cette mission de confiance ?"

"Tu trouveras devant le bâtiment à cette adresse, à 14h, quelqu'un qui t'expliquera tout en détails. Ne sois pas en retard."

Le gamin attrapa le papier d'un air dubitatif.

"Je suis pas sûr que..."

"C'est la confiance du peuple en l'armée qui est jeu, Fullmetal. Nous comptons sur toi... !"

Son sourire bizarre, à mi-chemin entre arrogant et moqueur, mit un instant Edward mal à l'aise, soupçonnant le coup fourré. Mais cette dernière déclaration, dite sur un ton ferme et peut-être avec un légère pointe de fierté dans la voix, fit s'envoler ses doutes, et il se leva avec un large sourire.

Sur le coup, il était heureux qu'on lui accorde une telle confiance.

En voyant son sourire fier, et son enthousiasme à sortir de la pièce, Mustang fut pris de remord.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Edward se tenait devant une multitude de perles humides et brillantes qui le fixaient avec adoration. Alphonse, derrière lui, rit nerveusement, pressentant le drame.

"..."

"... Ed ?"

"..."

"C'est... ça va être amusant... !"

"..."

"..."

"JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Le Petit Poucet

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Vous avez intérêt à l'aimer, parce que j'ai mis deux jours à l'écrire, celui-là ! Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai fait dans cette fic... Et je pars en vacances demain matin, donc vous ne me verrez plus avant janvier... Bonne lecture, et bonne année !!

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Chapitre 4

* * *

Le Petit Poucet

(par Charles Perrault)

* * *

Edward : 12ans ; Alphonse : 11ans  
Rating : T (pour vocabulaire)

* * *

"UNE SORTIE SCOLAIRE ??!!!! IL AVAIT RIEN DE MIEUX À ME DONNER QUE SURVEILLER UNE _SORTIE SCOLAIRE_ !!!!!?"

"Ed, arrête de crier, tu fais peur aux enfants !"

En effet, les petits qui le fixaient un peu plus tôt avec "adoration" semblaient à présent sur le point de pleurer. Edward baissa d'un ton pour répéter, comme une litanie, comme si en répétant ces mots un grand malheur s'abattrait sur le Colonel :

"Je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais je le hais !!!!!!!"

L'institutrice qui lui avait donné les explications concernant la sortie, le regardait d'un drôle d'air, le voyant serrer les poings et les dents dans un état de fureur extrême. Alphonse le remarqua et toussota pour dissiper le malentendu :

"Bien sûr que nous acceptons... ! Nous sommes venus pour ça ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous, on les surveillera bien !"

La jeune femme ne fut pas vraiment rassurée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix ; les enfants attendaient cette sortie depuis le début de l'année, elle ne pouvait pas annuler sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en ces deux hurluberlus...

Elle donna ses dernières consignes aux élèves de sa classe, qui devaient tous avoir entre huit et neuf ans, et ils grimpèrent tous dans le bus scolaire qui les attendait. Edward chuchotait encore à quel point il détestait le Colonel, espérant toujours que la malédiction fonctionne ; Alphonse soupira, et se répandit en excuses quand le bus tangua de côté lorsqu'il monta à bord, s'attirant un cri de surprise de l'institutrice ; elle ne le lâcha plus des yeux par la suite, visiblement elle aussi furieuse d'avoir à confier ses élèves à des types pareils (surtout que le plus petit continuait de marmonner on ne savait trop quoi, ce qui la conduisait à craindre pour sa santé mentale et la sécurité de ses élèves...)(on ne dira pas à quel point elle avait raison de le craindre).

Bref ! Le voyage se passa plutôt bien, si l'on oublie les traditionnels chants qu'entamèrent les enfants dès le premier mètre parcouru... Edward descendit du bus les oreilles bourdonnantes et avec un mal de tête carabiné. Après quelques pas à l'air libre, il vit que la sortie se déroulait en forêt. Ils étaient plutôt loin de la ville, mais plusieurs adultes les accompagnaient, les instituteurs et certains parents d'élèves.

On lui attribua un petit groupe, de cinq enfants, qu'il était censé guider dans une chasse au trésor ; les autres groupes feraient d'autres activités, et il y aurait un changement toutes les deux heures. Il devait être de retour dans deux heures près du bus, le point de ralliement de tous les groupes, pour ensuite guider cinq autres enfants dans la chasse au trésor.

A priori, cela ne devait pas être très compliqué. _A posteriori_, il découvrit rapidement à quel point les enfants de cet âge étaient pour la plupart intenables... Manque de chance, il tomba sur cinq énergumènes qui lui en firent voir de toutes les couleurs...

Entre les courses poursuites à la recherche des indices déposés par les bons soins des maîtres le matin-même, les blagues comme le jet de boules puantes, et les parties de cache-cache destinées à lui échapper, il eut fort à faire pendant ces deux looooongues heures pour ne serait-ce que garder tous ces morveux à l'oeil.

Ce fut Alphonse qui lui rappela le rendez-vous avec les autres groupes, et l'aida à rassembler tous ces petits sauvages sans éducation (Al, en bon frère fidèle, ne remua pas le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant que lui aussi était pareil et même pire il y avait seulement trois ou quatre ans... Leur mère s'en souvenait certainement, de là où elle était ! Pauvre Edward...)

Une fois les cinq enfants réunis, ils voulurent prendre le chemin du retour.

" ... "

"Ed..."

" ... "

"Il nous a perdus !!" s'exclama un petit gamin brun de huit ans, fidèle à sa réputation de "fouteur de m ..."

Aussitôt, les deux petites filles se mirent à pleurnicher :

"Il nous a perdus ! Le petit alchimiste nous a perdus dans la forêt !"

"LA FERME LES MIOCHES !!!! J'SUIS PLUS GRAND QUE VOUS D'ABORD !!! Et on est pas perdus !!"

Edward tourna rageusement la carte de la région entre ses mains, donnée par l'institutrice, et l'examina attentivement. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les enfants de continuer à geindre, malgré Alphonse qui essayait de gérer la situation.

"Ed..."

"ON EST PAS PERDU !!!! JE SAIS LIRE UNE CARTE, BORDEL !!!"

"Alors c'est par où ?"

" ... "

"Bon, donne-moi ça !"

"Maieuh !"

"Ed, tu es pire qu'eux, tu sais ?"

Eux, c'étaient les monstres qu'ils avaient gardés pendant deux heures. L'insulte le fit devenir vert de rage, mais Al lui arracha la carte des mains et la tourna dans le bon sens.

"Alors... le nord, c'est par où ? Tu as la boussole ?"

" ... "

"Ed, sors la boussole."

" ... "

"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE J'AI UN FRÈRE AUSSI STUPIDE !!!?"

"EH OH !! Ça va, hein ! On m'en a pas donnée, d'abord !"

"Tu n'étais pas censé les conduire aussi loin !!"

"QUOI !!!! C'est eux qui n'ont pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens !!"

"Et alors, c'est toi le militaire responsable, non ?! Tu voulais une mission de confiance, et tu as trouvé le moyen de nous perdre dans les bois !!"

"ON EST PAS _PERDU _!!!! ... ... ... juste un peu égaré..."

"ON VA SE FAIRE MANGEEEEEEEEEERRR !!!!!"

"LA FERME, LES GOSSES !!"

"Ne t'en prends pas aux enfants, ils n'y sont pour rien !"

"SI !"

"Edward, ça suffit !"

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"Bon... on fait quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... Le nord, c'est par-là..." fit Ed en pointant la direction du doigt, se basant sur la mousse verte qui recouvrait le tronc des arbres. "Mais ça nous avance à rien, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de la direction du car..."

"On a à peu près un quart d'heure de retard. Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un nous chercher."

"Vachement optimiste..."

"Et en attendant, il faut trouver une occupation aux enfants."

"Alors là, c'est toi qui t'y colle !! Moi je veux plus les voir !!"

"Ed, tu es pire qu'un gamin..."

"... On a qu'à marcher dans une direction au hasard, et dès qu'on sera sorti de la forêt, on pourra s'orienter et retrouver les autres... !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..."

"Ils vont nous casser les oreilles si on sort pas d'ici. Et moi je vais finir par en attraper un pour taper sur les autres s'ils continuent à brailler comme des veaux !!!"

En effet, pendant toute la discussion, les enfants pleurnichaient et criaient qu'ils allaient se faire manger par les loups à cause du petit alchimiste qui les avait perdu dans les bois.

"FERMEZ-LA !!!! JE SUIS _PAS_ PETIT !!!! ... ... ET Y A PAS DE LOUPS ICI !!"

Un craquement sinistre vint le contredire. Tous se turent, aux aguets, mais le silence régnait dans le bois. Avec un rire nerveux, Alphonse concéda :

"Finalement, on ferait peut-être mieux de marcher..."

"... Oui... bonne idée..."

* * *

En file indienne, les cinq enfants suivaient le p ... l'alchimiste, tandis que la grosse armure fermait la marche derrière eux. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, et bien qu'ils n'aient fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, ils n'avaient pas trouvé la sortie pour autant.

Le soir commençait même à tomber, ce qui relança les plaintes des enfants.

"Calmez-vous, on va sortir d'ici, ne vous en faites pas."

"Vous nous avez_ gâché _notre sortie !! On va_ jamais_ sortir d'ici, et on va se faire _manger_ par les loups !!"

"_Il-n'y-a-pas-de-loup-dans-cette-ré-gion _!!!" articula Edward, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais le fait de se trouver bientôt dans le noir à errer dans les bois ne le rassurait pas non plus... Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la distance les séparant de la ville (sans doute conséquente puisqu'ils avaient roulé une bonne heure pour arriver jusqu'ici (ceci dit, il avait eu les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchées tout le long du voyage...)).

Finalement, ils aperçurent une lumière à travers les arbres, et les enfants se réjouirent, pensant avoir trouvé la sortie. Alphonse les garda cependant à ses côtés, prudent, et les petits étant plutôt mal à l'aise, ne discutèrent pas et obéirent sagement (Edward s'en mordait les doigts, d'ailleurs). Il s'agissait d'une lanterne, le genre lampe à huile accrochée à un piquet en bois.

Ils étaient à l'entrée du bidonville.

"... oups..."

"... oui... on ferait mieux de s'en aller avant que..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tous les enfants se réfugièrent derrière Alphonse ; l'homme en guenilles qui venait de parler n'eut pas l'air surpris, et réitéra simplement sa question.

"Nous... nous sommes... un peu égarés..."

"Oh ? Vous cherchez un endroit pour la nuit ?" sourit l'homme. Il avait beau être pauvre et crasseux, il n'avait pas l'air très méchant...

"Et bien... on ne voudrait pas déranger, mais..."

"Pas du tout ! Venez, venez ! Par ici vous serez bien ! Suivez-moi... !"

Alphonse voulait surtout mettre les enfants à l'abri du froid, au cas où il neigerait encore cette nuit, aussi accepta-t-il la proposition de l'homme ; Edward suivit derrière, bien que plus méfiant.

L'homme les conduisit à un endroit un peu éloigné du bidonville, entre l'orée de la forêt et la route ; une cabane en bois grossière, avec un toit en taule. L'endroit n'était pas très accueillant, mais il y avait une cheminée qui dépassait du toit ; ils y seraient au moins au chaud. L'homme entra, suivi des enfants, puis Alphonse ; Edward prit le temps de jeter un oeil aux environs, et ne voyant rien de suspect, entra dans la cabane à son tour. Bien qu'il fasse déjà sombre à l'intérieur, un violent coup sur sa nuque le fit plonger dans les ténèbres...

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne encore pire que sa migraine, sous les cris et pleurs des enfants. Il grogna en se redressant ; un petit garçon vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

"Monsieur l'alchimiste ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Hmff... !... ouais... Qu'est-ce que... !"

Il voulut se relever, mais se cogna la tête contre les barreaux de la cage qui les retenait.

"... merde..." souffla-t-il. Il prit une inspiration et voulut claquer des mains pour détruire ces barreaux d'acier : c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit qu'il n'avait plus son automail. L'avant-bras, du coude à la main, avait disparu.

"MERDE !!!"

"Tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux !"

Edward jeta un oeil dans la pièce, et vit un homme, différent du clochard qui les avait conduit là, assis sur une chaise en train de les observer (l'homme, pas la chaise). Il avait un beau costume anthracite, et une cravate rouge sombre, des cheveux blancs gominés qui lui faisait de grosses joues et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Z'êtes qui !?"

"Je suis ton hôte, jeune homme. Et je te conseille de surveiller ton langage devant moi."

"Mon hôte ? J'vous en foutrais ! Y a mieux comme accueil... ! Et la déco laisse vachement à désirer !"

"Je reconnais qu'il y a mieux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Étant donné que vous ne sortirez plus d'ici, il vaut mieux pour moi qu'on ne sache pas où me trouver."

Edward plissa les yeux.

"... Qui êtes-vous... ?"

"Un scientifique. Autrefois connu et respecté, mais tombé en désuétude à cause de ses recherches un peu trop poussées. Exilé des laboratoires de l'armée, et qui cherche aujourd'hui à se venger. Enfin, tu connais l'histoire, c'est d'un classique..."

"Alors... vous pourriez pas faire original et nous laisser partir ?"

"Je ne crois pas."

"... _classique_... !"

"Oui, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de vous garder. Mes recherches portent sur la transmutation humaine..."

"QUOI ?!!"

"... et la création de chimères. Vous êtes mes nouveaux sujets d'études. Et je commencerai, dès que la voiture sera arrivée, par vous emmener à mon laboratoire secret où je débuterai vraiment mes travaux."

"... un labo secret ? Et vous croyez vraiment que personne ne s'en rendra compte ?"

"Et bien... oui !"

Le scientifique éclata de rire, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte close. Les cinq enfants autour d'Edward pleuraient silencieusement, serrés les uns contre les autres au fond de la cage. "_Où est Alphonse... ?_" Ne voyant pas l'armure dans la cabane, il se tourna vers les enfants et chuchota :

"Tout va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais nous sortir d'ici, pas de panique."

Il examina attentivement la pièce, mais à part cette cage, une chaise, une table et la cheminée, il n'y avait rien.

Mais au moment de sortir, le scientifique se retrouva face au clochard ; ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis l'homme en costume fit :

"La voiture arrive."

"... ah... dites... vous voudriez pas attendre demain matin ? Au cas où quelqu'un serait en train de les chercher, si vous vous déplaciez maintenant, vous risqueriez de vous faire prendre..."

"Depuis quand te soucies-tu d'autre chose que m'apporter les enfants, sale ishbal ?"

"_Un ishbal ?? Il faisait nuit, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas remarqué... c'est vrai que Slum est connu pour abriter les survivants de la guerre civile, comme beaucoup d'autres bidonvilles..._"

"Monsieur, c'est juste que, les enfants risquent de vous causer des problèmes... laissez-les ici un jour ou deux, je ne les nourrirrai pas, comme ça ils seront fatigués quand vous les emmènerez... on a toujours fait comme ça, après tout..."

"Mmm... c'est vrai. Bon, alors je te les laisse pour cette nuit, et je reviendrai les chercher demain soir. Compris ?"

"Compris !"

Il sortit, laissant l'ishbal dans la cabane avec les enfants qui pleuraient. Quand la porte fut refermée, Edward demanda :

"Où est mon frère ?"

L'homme aux yeux rouges se tourna vers lui, surpris : "Ton frère ?"

"L'armure qui nous accompagnait."

"Oh... je l'ai ligotée et laissée dehors. Elle est bizarre, cette armure, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur." Ed se tendit. "C'est un de tes tours d'alchimiste ?" Il souffla de soulagement.

"Ouais, c'est ça..."

"Bon... En attendant, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes le temps d'aller chercher à manger."

"Hein... ? Je croyais que vous..."

"Oui, je dis ça, mais... Tu es alchimiste, n'est-ce pas ? Tu auras plus de chances de t'en sortir que les autres... Alors, restez tranquilles un moment, je reviens !"

Il sortit à son tour, les laissant seuls. Aussitôt, les petites filles se mirent à pleurer plus fort ; Edward se tourna vers les cinq enfants et déclara :

"Chut ! Je vais nous sortir d'ici, mais il faut que vous m'aidiez."

"... et... comment... on peut...faire ?" demanda un petit rouquin en reniflant.

Ed sortit une craie blanche de sa poche et expliqua :

"Je vais vous donner la craie, un par un, et vous allez tracer un rond autour de vous, là où vous êtes. Ensuite, vous vous éloignez vers l'autre coin. Compris ?"

"C'est de l'alchimie ?"

"Oui."

"COMPRIS !!"

Chacun leur tour, les enfants tracèrent un cercle à leur place, puis se levèrent délicatement pour ne rien effacer, et s'éloignèrent vers un autre coin de la cage. Edward put ainsi effectuer les transmutations d'une seule main, créant cinq statues de bois ressemblant (plus ou moins) aux enfants, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme les vrais deux secondes auparavant.

"Erk ! C'est pas beau c'que tu fais !"

"Vos gueules ! _Moi_ je le fais, au moins !"

Puis il traça son propre cercle et créa la statue qui lui ressemblait. Il ne s'agissait que de vagues formes indistinctes, mais dans le noir, c'était suffisant pour faire croire qu'ils étaient là. Puis il fit un autre cercle sur le mur en bois, à travers les barreaux de la cage, et transmuta une ouverture ; un vent froid s'engouffra dans la cabane, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Les enfants se contentèrent de resserrer leur manteau autour d'eux, fixant les moindres mouvements de l'alchimiste. Puis Ed dessina de minuscules cercles sur trois barreaux, devant l'ouverture, et les transmuta de façon, non pas à les casser, mais à les tordre afin de dégager suffisamment d'espace pour leur permettre de passer.

"Ok, venez par ici."

Les cinq petits se faufilèrent par le trou dans le mur, à travers la cage, et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Il avait commencé à neiger, et le ciel était noir, sans étoile. Ce qui était un plus, puisqu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire voir. Mais au moment de sortir à son tour, Edward se souvint de son automail.

"Merde... !"

Il regarda mieux dans la pièce, et le vit poser sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps en transmutant encore les barreaux...

"Attends, je vais le chercher !"

Le petit brun qui avait fait peur aux autres en hurlant qu'ils étaient perdus un peu plus tôt (le "fouteur de m...") se faufila entre les barreaux, un peu difficilement mais il était le plus petit du groupe, et se précipita jusqu'à la table, attrapa le bras de métal, et revint aussi vite vers la cage. Ed l'accueillit d'un sourire.

"Bien joué ! Maintenant, on file !"

Ils sortirent, puis Ed reforma les barreaux d'acier, et reboucha le trou dans le mur. Ainsi, la supercherie leur laissait au moins le temps de s'éloigner de cette foutue cabane.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"On retourne dans la forêt."

"Mais !! Et les loups !"

"_Il-n'y-a-pas-de-loup_ !!! Et on a pas le choix, si vous préférez rester là pour vous faire enlever et ne jamais revoir vos parents, je vous laisse là, y a pas de soucis !"

Il avait été méchant, mais cela marcha : les petits, bien que les larmes aux yeux, consentirent à le suivre sans discuter. Ils retournèrent donc dans les bois.

Installés l'un contre l'autre, sous un gros arbre, recouverts pas des feuilles sèches transmutées en couverture, les petits regardaient l'alchimiste tenter de remettre son bras en place.

"C'est quoi ?" finit par demander la petite blonde.

"C'est un bras en métal", répondit son voisin. "Un... automail ?"

"Ouais, c'est ça..." confirma Edward.

"Vous allez réussir à le remettre ?"

"Aucune idée." Il avait beau essayer, en effet, les pièces du coude semblaient cassées. Winry allait le tuer...

"Tu peux pas faire d'alchimie, sans ton bras ?"

"Nan..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Fermez-la un peu et dormez !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'en ai marre de vous entendre, bande de merdeux..."

Le silence se fit. Edward s'adossa au tronc et poussa un long soupir. "_Quelle journée pourrie... j'espère qu'Alphonse arrivera vite avec des secours..._"

* * *

Il s'écoula un long moment sans que rien ne se passe. Il faillit même s'endormir, mais un bruit de pas précipités le tira de sa somnolence aussi sûrement que si Alphonse l'avait tiré du lit pour le jeter dans une botte de neige fraîche (ce qui s'était passé il n'y avait pas si longtemps...) Il se redressa et scruta les alentours ; les enfants dormaient encore, n'ayant rien entendu.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit enfin une silhouette familière se profiler sous les arbres : c'était le scientifique, une lampe puissante à la main, accompagné d'après l'odeur par des chimères de sa création... Il les entendait renifler avidement, sous les encouragements de leur maître.

Aussitôt, il réveilla les enfants. Sans bruit, il leur indiqua de se serrer un peu plus, ce qu'ils firent ; puis il transmuta le gros arbre sous lequel ils s'abritaient pour en déformer le tronc afin qu'il entoure les enfants d'un cocon protecteur. Sous leurs regards méfiants et apeurés, il sourit simplement et mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur faire garder le silence. Il s'éloigna, espérant que ce subterfuge serait suffisant pour les soustraire au flair des chimères.

Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs toutes proches, et il se mit à courir ; il entendit le dégénéré... pardon, le _scientifique_ crier derrière lui, puis un choc dans son dos le propulsa à terre.

"... bordel... !" La peur lui étreignit le coeur.

"Alors, tu croyais jouer au plus malin avec moi ?"

"Hmm... disons que j'ai toujours eu de la chance..." fit Edward, effrayé par les chimères mais ne voulant pas le montrer.

"De la chance ? Laisse-moi rire ! Qui viendra ici, en pleine nuit ?"

"... _peut-être plus de monde que tu crois, vieux plouc_..." marmonna Edward tout bas.

"Assez joué ! Où sont les autres enfants ?"

"Loin de ton esprit de taré !"

La chimère qui l'avait renversé lui grogna sous le nez ; il leva un bras pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Elle était vraiment très laide, et surtout avait des dents très très pointues...

"Attention, je te déconseille de faire le malin..." fit l'homme en plissant les yeux. "Réponds sagement et tout se passera bien !"

"Pour vous, non ? Et moi, j'y gagne quoi ?"

"J'ai l'impression que tu cherches surtout à gagner du temps... !"

"Bravo Einstein !" lança une autre voix. Edward l'aurait reconnue entre milles.

"Colonel !"

"Je t'ai enfin trouvé, Fullmetal... Tu peux dire merci à ton frère !"

Alphonse était derrière Mustang, celui-ci une main levée près de claquer des doigts, et plusieurs autres militaires armés et prêts à faire feu sur les chimères au moindre mouvement.

"Al ! Je savais que tu t'étais enfui !"

"Évidemment... ! Est-ce que ça va ? Où sont les enfants ?"

"À l'abri. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me débarrasser de ces trucs plein de crocs, ça m'arrangerait..."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le Colonel en embrasa la plupart, qui couinèrent dans un hurlement de douleur, les autres furent abattues aussi sec. Le scientifique ne savait plus quoi faire, et il opta finalement pour la solution la plus stupide : il s'enfuit.

Pas bien loin, cependant : il fut vite rattrapé par les flammes du Colonel... Néanmoins, il ne mourut pas (c'était plus pratique d'interroger directement l'accusé dans ce genre d'histoires, plutôt que de devoir remplir encore plus de paperasse pendant l'enquête... on comprendra donc la décision du Colonel.)

Havoc aida Edward à se relever, et l'emmena vers les militaires. En passant près de Mustang :

"Où est passé ton bras, Fullmetal ?"

"Il a préféré ne pas voir votre tronche... je l'envie un peu."

"Et les enfants ?"

"Avec mon bras... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de la chance..."

Sans daigner répondre à ces provocations, le Colonel donna des ordres, et Ed les conduisit jusqu'à la cachette des enfants.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, devant les marches du QG.

Edward était assis, une couverture sur les épaules ; les adultes qui accompagnaient la sortie étaient présents, et plongés dans une grande dispute avec les militaires qui tentaient de leur faire entendre raison. Les cinq enfants étaient regroupés, certains dans les bras de leurs parents.

"Ed ?"

Il leva la tête pour voir la grosse armure se pencher vers lui.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Hum... ouais, t'en fais pas." Il réussit même à sourire. Mais vraiment, le coeur n'y était pas... Même s'il répugnait à l'avouer, il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur, et que cela risquait de causer encore plus de problèmes...

"Hey !"

Il sursauta. Le petit brun... le sale mioche qui lui avait balancé des boules puantes toute la journée... L'enfant sourit et souleva devant lui le bras métallique.

"C'est à toi !"

Ed ne bougea pas, surpris. Puis il sourit à son tour, et leva une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux en batailles et pleins d'herbes du garçon.

"Sale gosse..." lança-t-il, en récupérant l'automail. Le gamin rit.

"Monsieur l'alchimiste ?"

Les quatre autres s'étaient rapprochés, sous les yeux méfiants des parents. Edward était gêné par leur regard accusateur ; il n'osa pas lever la tête vers eux.

"Oui ?"

"Merci !!"

En fin de compte, l'admiration n'avait jamais quitté leurs yeux. Juste qu'il avait été trop aveuglé par sa colère envers le Colonel pour apprécier cette journée... Il sourit gentiment, et ils s'éloignèrent vers leurs parents. Nul doute que les heures qui allaient suivre seraient consacrées au récit détaillé de tout ce qui s'était passé...

"Quant à nous, il va falloir qu'on discute, Fullmetal... !" fit la voix autoritaire du Colonel.

Le sourire d'Edward s'évanouit ; celui-là... _sale bâtard_...

* * *

Le voilà donc debout, tête baissée, devant le bureau du bâtard, en train de recevoir un sermon dans les règles de l'art. Il apprit qu'Alphonse leur avait téléphoné depuis un poste au bidonville, et qu'ils avaient tout de suite fait le lien avec les appels de l'école disant qu'ils avaient perdu des élèves... Le Colonel était furieux, et il le lui faisait bien savoir.

Edward se sentait mal. Certes, il avait fait une bêtise, mais d'un autre côté, si ce _bâtard _ne lui avait pas refilé cette mission pourrie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et l'autre qui continuait à lui bassiner les oreilles en répétant qu'il était irresponsable et immature... Qui était immature, dans l'histoire ? Qui l'avait envoyé surveiller des enfants alors qu'il n'avait lui-même que douze ans, juste pour l'entendre se plaindre après ? Et se faire gronder de la sorte après cette horrible soirée, non vraiment, c'en était trop...

Mustang finit par se taire, et fixa le gamin un instant d'un regard sévère. Il attendit une seconde sa réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. Alors il se leva et alla se placer devant lui, croisant les bras d'un geste colérique, espérant le faire réagir. Mais au lieu de cela, il fut surpris d'apercevoir l'éclat de deux gouttes d'eau au coin des yeux dorés de l'enfant.

"_... merde..._"  
"Hum... Fullmetal ?"

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de serrer un peu plus le poing, crispé. Mustang laissa tomber ses bras et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise et leva les yeux vers lui ; il était bel et bien en train de pleurer...

"Edward... je suis désolé."

" ... "

"Oui, en fait... C'est ma faute, tout ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurai pas dû te donner cette mission... Je te prie de m'excuser."

Edward n'en revenait pas. Le _Colonel_, qui _s'excusait_ ??

Roy eut un sourire contrit.

"Oui... Je sais que tu me détestes, et je crois savoir pourquoi. De plus, je reconnais que je n'arrête pas de te taquiner, et j'ai conscience que cela t'énerve. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça tournerait aussi mal, aujourd'hui... Alors, je suis vraiment désolé."

Edward ne répondit pas, encore surpris.

"Allez, tu devrais retourner à l'hôtel... Ton frère t'attend."

Il fit lentement demi-tour, marchant vers la sortie, pas encore tout-à-fait remis du choc...

"Oh, et au fait... Je crois que tu n'auras plus de missions avant un certain temps, donc... profites-en pour te détendre, et... avancer tes recherches..."

Edward fixa le Colonel un moment. Jamais il ne l'avais vu aussi... prévenant ? gentil ? En tout cas, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme s'il faisait _attention_ à lui... C'était... plutôt agréable.

Il sourit, à quoi le Colonel répondit par un mouvement de tête gêné, puis il sortit lentement du bureau... Le coeur soudain plus léger.

* * *

NB : est-ce que Einstein existe dans ce monde ? J'ai décidé que oui, étant donné qu'ils sont quand même assez évolués en matière de sciences et tout ça... (Et pis sinon, j'aurais pas pu mettre la réplique !)


	9. Interlude 4

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !  
**Celui-ci suit le précédent, pas de laps de temps entre les deux.

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Quatrième Interlude

* * *

"ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !! JE T'AVAIS POURTANT PRÉVENU MAIS MÔSIEUR N'EN FAIT QU'À SA TÊTE HEIN ?!! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU N'AS ENCORE PAS ÉCOUTÉ ALPHONSE, LUI AU MOINS EST UN PEU PLUS MATURE, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE DÉCIDER À SUIVRE MES CONSEILS !?! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AI QUE ÇA À FAIRE ?!! MAIS MÔSIEUR S'EN FICHE DU TRAVAIL QU'IL ME DONNE, HEIN ?! PARCE QUE MÔSIEUR EST ALCHIMISTE D'ÉTAT, IL CROIT QUE ÇA LUI DONNE LE DROIT DE BOUSILLER MON BEL AUTOMAIL CHAQUE FOIS QUE ÇA LUI CHANTE, C'EST ÇA !!!? CRÉTIN !! BOUGRE D'IDIOT !!!"

Quand le combiné redevint silencieux, Edward le rapprocha précautionneusement de son oreille, un peu beaucoup tremblant.

"w... Winry... ?"

"Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas te déplacer, bien sûr ?!"

"S... sisi !"

" ? Alors pourquoi tu appelles ?"

"Parce que... tu... m'avais dit d'appeler avant de venir..." termina le blond d'une petite voix. Bizarrement, son amie se calma.

"Ok."

La tonalité du téléphone retentit alors à l'oreille du garçon : Winry avait tout bonnement raccroché. Poussant un soupir à la fois de soulagement, et d'angoisse à l'idée de la prochaine confrontation, Ed reposa le combiné et retourna lentement à sa chambre des dortoirs. Alphonse l'accueillit à son entrée :

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, connaissant l'emportement de Winry quand il s'agit de ses automails.

"Ben... elle m'a engueulé... pis elle a raccroché... je suppose qu'elle nous attend..."

"Bien. Je prépare nos affaires, alors !"

Et tandis que son cadet s'activait dans sa valise, Ed se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un gros soupir.


	10. Le Vilain Petit Canard

**N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D !**

Note : Après un début difficile et deux bugs consécutifs qui m'ont effacé la moitié du texte, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre. Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

Les Merveilleuses Aventures des Frères Elric

Chapitre 5

* * *

Le Vilain Petit Canard

(Par Hans Christian Andersen)

* * *

Edward : 13ans ; Alphonse : 11ans

Rating : T

* * *

Edward marchait lentement dans la campagne de Resembool, plongé dans ses pensées. Le soleil déclinait doucement, mais il n'était pas prêt à rentrer tout de suite... Les retrouvailles avec Winry avaient été explosives, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

"_ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN _!!" avait-elle hurlé en le gratifiant de l'un de ses lancés de clé de 12.

"_Mais t'es complètement folle !! Ça fait mal !_" avait-il osé répliquer, assis par terre et se massant le crâne ; elle lui avait jeté un regard froid en assénant qu'il le méritait, et qu'elle continuerait à le frapper tant qu'il casserait son automail... Alphonse s'était excusé auprès de Manie Pinako pour le dérangement, promettant à Winry qu'il veillerait à ce que son grand-frère fasse plus attention à l'avenir...

Renfrogné, Edward avait rejoint leur chambre d'un pas brusque, jusqu'à ce que Winry vienne une fois encore lui taper dessus afin récupérer son bras pour le remettre à Mamie dans l'atelier.

Lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné, avant que Pinako ne se mette au travail, la vieille femme avait jugé bon de lui rappeler à quel point certains produits alimentaires étaient importants pour une bonne croissance... Il avait foncé, bien sûr. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui, et ses cris outrés furent couverts par ceux de Winry qui lui intimait de "se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute ou je m'arrange pour te faire une bouche en acier, et crois-moi que t'auras du mal à l'ouvrir celle-là !!".

Il s'était tu, mais avait quitté la table au milieu du repas et s'était enfoncé dans la campagne, sans prêter attention aux appels de Mamie ni aux paroles d'Alphonse, qui devait encore s'excuser de son comportement...

Il avait marché d'un pas furieux pendant une bonne heure, puis, ses pensées vagabondant, il avait ralenti le rythme et se promenait désormais sans but, errant entre les champs en fleurs et les bois frais de la campagne en début de printemps... L'hiver était passé vite à Resembool (le chef de gare avait même laissé entendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de neige cette année). C'était mieux pour lui. Il n'aimait pas le froid ; ses automails gelaient et rendaient ses articulations douloureuses... Et puis, marcher dans la neige était trop fatiguant.

"_Mamie a raison, prendre soin de ses os c'est important..._

_-Ta gueule... !_

_-Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc n'a aucun problème pour marcher dans la neige, tu te rappelles ?_

_-J'AI PAS BESOIN DE BOIRE CE TRUC DÉGUEU POUR GRANDIR !!!_

_-Non, c'est sûr... faudra juste que tu te trouves une formule alchimique qui ferait l'affaire, parce qu'à ce rythme, Mustang n'a pas fini de se foutre de ta gueule..._

_-RAAAH !!_ _BÂTARD D'ENFOIRÉ DE COLONEL_ !!!"

Misère, il venait l'emmerder jusque dans ses pensées... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Mamie, aussi, de ressortir des trucs pareils ?! Elle était la seule à lui foutre la paix avec _ça_... Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle jouait les vicieuses en en rajoutant dans la soupe ou la sauce du ragoût, cette bonne femme... ! Il ne disait rien parce qu'elle faisait le meilleur ragoût qu'il connaisse, et ce n'était pas un peu de ce _truc _en plus qui allait lui gâcher son plaisir. Elle avait dit qu'elle en ferait pour le dîner...

"_C'est à se demander pourquoi elle en fait chaque fois que tu viens... alors que tu ne lui causes que des ennuis... Elle va encore passer une nuit blanche sur ton automail, et Winry aussi..._

_-Mais elle c'est parce qu'elle est dingue, aucun rapport._

_-Tu ne sais donc faire que ça ? T'attirer des ennuis ? En créer aux autres ? Pas vrai, Fullmetal Nabot..._"

Il s'arrêta devant le gué du ruisseau. Au loin, le village, méconnaissable à cette distance. Devant lui, le ciel rougeoyant du soir.

"Fullmetal Nabot... ?"

Le rictus méprisant du Colonel...

"_Minus !_"

Les ricanements des soldats sur son passage.

"_Microbe !_"

Les moqueries des types qui l'attaquaient en mission....

"_Nain de jardin !_"

Ce sale bâtard de Mustang...

"_Morveux !_" "_Demi-portion !_"

Il serra les dents et le poing... les feuilles mortes coulaient sur l'eau, entraînées par le faible courant. Un vent frais secoua son manteau, la manche vide flottant un instant.

Winry, brandissant son outil fétiche, la rage luisant dans ses yeux bleus...

"_Crétin !_" "_Imbécile !_"

Mamie Pinako, tirant sur sa pipe d'un air furieux chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise...

"_Sale gosse !_"

Il s'agrippa les cheveux de sa main de chair, serrant à s'en faire mal. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et le vent qui refroidissait l'air n'y était pour rien.

"_FullNabot !!_" "_Sale petit merdeux _!" "_Retourne à l'école, nimbus !_" "_Tu n'es qu'un incapable, Ed_ !!"

"Arrêtez !!... Ça suffit !... C'est pas vrai... !"

"_Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Veuillez excuser mon frère... !_"

Ses genoux qui heurtent le sol humide. La nuit est tombée.

* * *

"Bon sang, Edward !! Où étais-tu passé ?!"

"_Mamie s'est fait du souci..._

_-Comme si je n'en avais pas fait assez..._"

Il passa en silence devant la vieille femme, en direction des escaliers. Sa seule envie pour l'instant était de prendre une bonne douche et de dormir. Ne pas se réveiller le lendemain serait aussi une bonne idée...

"Tu pourrais répondre à Mamie ! Tu as vu l'heure ? On s'est inquiété !"

"_Winry a raison... il est vraiment tard..._

_-Que veux-tu que je lui dise... Elle me criera après de toute manière..._"

Il atteignit enfin la porte de sa chambre. Un tonnerre de grincements métalliques l'accueillit.

"Ed !! Te voilà enfin ! Tu aurais pu faire attention, on se demandait où tu étais..."

"_Pardon Al, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'expliquer..._

_-Tu inquiètes toujours Alphonse... Alors qu'il se fait tellement de soucis pour toi_."

Il poussa un soupir épuisé, et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain en s'essuyant les yeux. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre à l'étage... Ce n'était pas facile de se cacher d'Alphonse.

"_Je suis un incapable... Je fais crier Winry... Mamie se moque de moi... Al fait des excuses à tout-va au moindre pet de travers... je suis un imbécile. Personne ne me prend au sérieux..._

-_Au moins, tu en es conscient..._

_-Toi, ta gueule..._"

Quand il se coucha ce soir-là, il aurait bien eu envie de demander à Al de quitter la pièce. Mais il l'avait déjà inquiété toute l'après-midi, il allait paraître méchant... Alors il enfonça de toutes ses forces son visage dans l'oreiller, avec le vain espoir de ne pas pleurer trop fort...

* * *

"Te revoilà enfin, Fullmetal !"

Le Colonel Mustang vit entrer le blond avec un grand sourire. Ses trois jours d'absence pour cause de réparations s'étaient faits sentir, et il fut heureux de voir revenir son passe-temps favori.

"Heureusement qu'Alphonse t'accompagne toujours, je n'aurai pas vu que tu étais de retour sinon... !"

Il daigna enfin lever la tête vers le gosse, se calant dans son fauteuil pour attendre l'avalanche d'insultes qui ne manquerait pas de l'ensevelir... En vain.

Il resta perplexe en voyant le blond soupirer doucement, déposer simplement son rapport sur l'alchimiste aux chimères sur son bureau, puis faire demi-tour et regagner la porte.

Il resta à la fixer stupidement jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de son Lieutenant attire son regard ; il tourna la tête vers elle, toujours stupéfait du manque de réaction du Fullmetal.

"Vous êtes vraiment désespérant, Colonel ! Il me semble vous avoir déjà fait remarquer que je désapprouvais votre conduite envers le jeune Edward..."

"... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Vous devriez le savoir..."

Le Colonel ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis, sous le regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé du Lieutenant Hawkeye, il se leva de son bureau et rejoignit les dortoirs.

Il eut de la chance. Les deux frères occupaient une chambre temporairement, et ils l'avaient rejointe juste après qu'Edward ait déposé son rapport. Mustang voulut entrer, sans même toquer, mais il surprit une discussion de l'autre côté de la porte et stoppa son geste au dernier moment.

"... savoir ce qui se passe ? Depuis qu'on a revu Mamie et Winry, tu as changé !"

"C'est rien, Al... Ça va sûrement passer..."

"En attendant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui ne va pas !"

"C'est également mon cas..."

Les deux frères sursautèrent à son entrée ; il vit Edward assis sur son lit, et l'armure qu'était Alphonse debout au milieu de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" attaqua aussitôt le blond, visiblement contrarié.

Mustang prit le temps de refermer la porte, puis d'aller s'asseoir près de lui sous ses yeux écarquillés, et répondit enfin :

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Ce n'était pas une question."

Alphonse fit du bruit en se déplaçant et sortit sans un mot, le regard stupéfait de son frère le suivant. Ed n'osa cependant pas le rappeler.

Au lieu de cela, il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et serra la couverture entre ses doigts, anxieusement.

Mustang vit tout cela, et, s'il comprit que quelque chose était arrivé, il ne sut en revanche pas comment aider le garçon.

"Hm... Vous vous êtes disputés, avec Alphonse ?"

"... non."

"Avec ta mécanicienne ?"

"... non."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à Resembool ?"

"... non."

"... Il s'est passé _quelque chose_ à Resembool ?"

"C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?"

"Et bien, tu sembles aller mal, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi."

"Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre ?"

Mustang se tut, interloqué. Comment ça, _ce qu'il en avait à foutre _?? Évidemment qu'il se souciait de son subordonné... ! Tilt : ce n'était peut-être pas évident pour tout le monde... Alors il sourit :

"Tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire ?" Il vit le poing de chair du blond se refermer furieusement sur le drap, et son sourire se fit indulgent ; "Tu fais partie de l'équipe, Fullmetal. Et un supérieur se doit de veiller sur son équipe." Le garçon releva la tête, plantant son regard incrédule dans le sien. Sa mine sceptique lui fit pousser un soupir triste. "Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le silence se fit pesant. Les yeux du gosse avaient accroché les siens, implacables, cherchant la moindre faille dans son discours, la moindre moquerie dans son regard, le moindre signe qui puisse lui indiquer que le Colonel se moquait encore de lui, comme d'habitude... Et Mustang vit tout cela, et l'attitude défensive du garçon le mit mal à l'aise, comme s'il comprenait qu'il avait raté quelque chose avec lui...

Alors il eut un geste dont il ne se soupçonnait même pas capable : il passa un bras chaleureux autour des épaules d'Edward.

Il le sentit se crisper aussitôt ; il n'en fut pas surpris. Mais il maintint son étreinte, malgré l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité du gosse...

"S'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ? J'ai caché la transmutation humaine, non ? Je gère tes bourdes en mission. Je sais pourquoi tu es entré dans l'armée, et je sais que tu as hâte de la quitter. Et j'ai décidé de t'aider."

Les yeux d'or levèrent vers lui un regard embué de larmes mal contenues. Il sourit gentiment :

"Alors s'il y a un problème, dis-le-moi, d'accord ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête, et Roy le relâcha.

"Donc... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"... c'est rien..."

Le Colonel poussa un soupir impatient et se releva brusquement du lit : "Bien... ! Quand tu auras décidé d'être moins tête-de-mule, tu sais où me trouver." Et il sortit sans un regard en arrière, à la fois déçu et énervé de s'être montré aussi... _gentil_, pour des prunes... !

Sans voir le sourire triste du blond derrière lui.

* * *

"Yo !!"

Toute l'équipe poussa un soupir las à l'entrée magistrale du Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes.

"Tiens, l'émissaire de Central nous fait l'honneur de sa visite ?"

"Ce qui ne sera pas pour te déplaire, Colonel Mustang !" confirma le brun d'un clin d'oeil.

Le Colonel accueillit son ami qui se mit aussitôt à l'aise parmi les membres de l'équipe.

"Quelles nouvelles ?"

"On parle de réarrangements administratifs... Si tu t'y prends bien, tu seras peut-être dans le lot "à avoir à tout prix" plutôt que "à mettre au placard"... ! Ceci dit, tu serais vraiment mauvais, parce que pire trou paumé que East City, faut le faire !"

"C'est gentil de m'encourager... Tu n'es pas venu que pour ça ?"

"Pourquoi non ?"

"Parce qu'un simple coup de fil aurait suffit, et je doute que tes supérieurs soient _si_ permissifs au point de te laisser quitter ton poste pour une broutille de ce genre..."

"Hmmm... Tu as raison. Comme d'habitude... ! Y a une autre raison : le Généralissime voudrait des nouvelles du Fullmetal."

"... Là aussi, tu aurais pu te contenter d'un coup de fil... Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?"

"Il a treize ans, aujourd'hui !! Vous lui avez prévu quoi ?"

Devant le silence médusé de l'équipe, Hughes poussa un soupir dépité.

"Ah mais quelle bande de nouilles..."

"Non mais oh ! Comment je suis censé savoir, moi !?"

"Tu es son supérieur, tu as son dossier - que tu es _censé_ avoir lu - ..."

"Bon... et après ? C'est si grave ?"

"PAS DE FÊTE D'ANNIVERSAIRE ?? Mais bien sûr que c'est grave ! Vous êtes à la ramasse ou quoi ? Va falloir se magner le train, c'est moi qui vous le dis !"

"Hughes, il te connaît même pas..."

"Et ben ça va pas tarder !"

Poussée par l'enthousiasme débordant de Hughes et la culpabilité d'avoir oublié une date aussi importante, toute l'équipe mit donc la main à la pâte pour décorer un peu la salle de travail et trouver cadeaux et gâteau convenables...

* * *

"Vous m'avez demandé, Colonel... ?"

Edward soupira d'ennui en regardant Mustang se lever de son fauteuil et avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Oui ! J'ai une mission pour toi, et il faut qu'on en discute. Tu viens ?"

Le Colonel lui empoigna l'épaule et le tira dans le couloir, sans le laisser passer par la salle où travaillait l'équipe ; Ed fronça les sourcils : déjà le Lieutenant Hawkeye était venue lui demander d'aller directement au bureau du Colonel, sans les déranger... Mustang lui demanda de le suivre, et il s'exécuta.

"C'est quoi cette mission... ?"

"Tu verras... ! " sourit le Colonel. Ed grogna : "Non mais, j'ai le droit de savoir avant, non ?"

"Ce n'est pas très difficile, tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, rassures-toi." Toujours ce sourire amusé, moqueur, arrogant et perfide... Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme. Même s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui dans sa quête, il le détestait de toutes ses tripes... Et ce n'était pourtant pas facile de se faire haïr de la sorte. Toujours à le prendre pour un môme, à lui faire bien sentir qu'il était inutile et incapable... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore trouvé comme mission pourrie pour le ridiculiser !

Il prit soudain conscience qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le QG. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs couloirs, et à présent, Ed savait qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le bureau du Colonel...

"C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Pourquoi vous me faites marcher comme ça ?!"

Mustang eut l'air surpris, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il se contentait de parler de choses et d'autres, mais rien de bien consistant au sujet d'une quelconque mission... Edward s'énerva, mais ils étaient de retour.

"Entre !" fit Mustang en le poussant vers la porte. La porte de la salle où travaillait l'équipe. Ed trébucha à cause de la poussée du Colonel, et se figea aussitôt :

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !" hurla toute l'équipe. Des confettis lui atterrirent sur les cheveux, voletant dans les airs.

Il resta immobile, complètement stupéfait. Mustang rejoignit les autres, prit un verre visiblement rempli d'alcool, et sourit :

"Bon anniversaire, Fullmetal !" lança-t-il en levant son verre. L'Adjudant Fuery s'avança pour lui en remettre un dans les mains avec un sourire immense. Du jus de fruits. Ed releva les yeux et contempla les militaires, tous souriant, un verre à la main, des confettis un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait une guirlande multicolore qui serpentait au plafond, et une odeur de chocolat planant dans l'air. Fuery lui fit également remarquer, avec quelques paroles de félicitations, que plusieurs paquets colorés l'attendaient sur la table, d'où les dossiers avaient été relégués dans les armoires déjà surchargées...

"Je te présente le Lieutenant-Colonel Maes Hughes," dit Mustang. "Il travaille au service des renseignements à Central, et est venu nous prêter main forte dans une affaire en cours... !" Il ne fit pas attention au clin d'oeil que s'envoyèrent les deux hommes.

Ledit Hughes avança vers lui et lui présenta une main tendue.

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Edward Elric ! J'espère que la déco te plaît... !" Son visage était fendu d'un sourire ; si celui de Fuery était immense, le sien était gigantesque...

Edward observa tout cela, interdit.

Quelque chose en lui hurlait de rage, une autre se sentait infiniment triste... Il n'arriva plus à se contenir.

Il tendit son verre plein au monsieur Hughes sans prononcer un mot, puis quitta silencieusement la pièce et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"Ah mais je rêve... !" s'exclama Mustang d'une claque sur le front.

Le silence morbide qui avait suivi le départ du blond fut interrompu par le cri furieux du Colonel. Hughes regarda le verre de jus de fruits, faisant tourner le liquide d'un air intéressé.

"Il y a quelque chose qui va pas..."

"Non, sans blague ?! Quand je te disais que ce gosse est une plaie, y avait pas besoin de te déplacer pour me croire !" Mustang était très contrarié, ce que le brun pouvait comprendre. Il leur avait fait perdre du temps pour préparer une fête qui n'avait même pas été appréciée...

"Tu vas voir de quoi je me chauffe, petite teigne... !" marmonna le Colonel en se dirigeant rageusement vers la porte. Hughes le retint _in-extremis_ :

"Attends, laisse ! Je m'en occupe..."

Il sortit à la suite du blond, et ne fut pas très surpris de constater qu'il était simplement assis sur le banc du couloir. Il referma la porte et s'approcha doucement pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, à distance raisonnable. Un petit moment passa en silence.

"Et ben mon gars... T'aimes pas les surprises ?" finit par demander Hughes.

Le regard chargé de haine que lui envoya le gosse le glaça. En fait, il ne savait rien de lui...

"C'était la déco ?" continua-t-il sans se laisser démonter. "Ou le nombre de cadeaux... ?"

"Taisez-vous !!" explosa Edward. "Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, les poings tellement serrés qu'il en avait mal pour lui, et il tremblait de rage.

"Pourquoi... ?"

"Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça !!" cria le garçon. Hughes plissa les yeux avec suspicion. Pourquoi entendait-il des sanglots dans sa voix ?

"... Fêter ton anniversaire ?"

Le petit blond se tourna vivement vers lui pour planter son regard plein de haine dans le sien :

"Il n'y a que ma mère qui ait le droit de se réjouir le jour de mon anniversaire !!"

Hughes soutint son regard. Les larmes qu'il voyait perler aux coins de ses yeux l'y aida.

"... Tu ne l'as plus fêté depuis sa mort, c'est ça... ?"

Le blond détourna la tête, fixant le sol.

"_Il n'y a que maman qui ait le droit... Je m'étais juré qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle..._

-_Encore une promesse non tenue... Décidément._

_-C'est de leur faute... ! De quel droit ils ont osé... _!"

"Tu sais... moi je pense qu'elle doit être triste..."

Edward le regarda. C'était qui, ce type ? Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et qui déjà lui préparait une fête et lui parlait de cette façon... si... _familier_...

"De te voir si malheureux..." précisa-t-il. Edward baissa les yeux.

"Je suis pas malheureux..." marmonna-t-il inutilement. Le regard de ce type lui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas la peine de mentir... "Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ? Vous la connaissiez même pas... !"

"Je sais ce que c'est, de voir son enfant triste." répondit Hughes tout doucement.

Ed se tut, soudain calmé. Ses mèches blondes cachèrent son visage tandis qu'il baissait la tête un peu plus, et il laissa couler quelques larmes silencieuses. Mais Hughes les remarqua ; il vit bien le petit corps secoué de sanglots. Il le vit, épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Et dire que Mustang, lui, n'avait pas vu... Ou n'avait pas su voir. Mais le résultat était là : ce gosse n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il poussa un gros soupir et s'approcha pour l'étreindre d'un geste franc.

"Pauvre petit gars... !"

Il resta stupéfait en voyant le garçon se mettre à crier : "Je suis pas petit !!!" Et il comprit.

"T'as raison." Ed s'interrompit, interloqué. "C'est moi qui suis trop grand."

Hughes le vit plisser les yeux avec méfiance, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il plaisantait ou pas. Il continua son "explication" :

"Je suis un vrai géant. T'as raison, t'es pas petit. C'est moi qui suis trop grand. Tout le monde est petit par rapport à moi."

"... Vous vous moquez de moi..."

"Pas du tout !" affirma-t-il. "Je sais ce que c'est, petit... ! Élysia est petite !"

"... c'est votre fille... ?" hésita Edward.

"Ma merveilleuse petite princesse!" confirma Hughes ; "Tu veux voir les photos ?" Il ricana intérieurement en songeant à quel point le blond allait apprendre à dire non, et sans attendre de réponse, plaqua sous son nez une dizaine de photographies toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres tout en récitant toutes les aventures de son bout de chou d'amour sur chacune d'elles...  
Edward loucha un instant sur les images, puis fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : "Mais ! C'est un bébé... !"

"Et oui, un merveilleux _bébé_, un vrai _petit_ ange, ma _petite_ princesse à moi !"

"Mais c'est un bébé !" répéta le gosse. "C'est normal qu'elle soit petite... !"

"Et toi, t'es un bébé ?" fit l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

"Bien sûr que non !!" s'exclama-t-il, les joues gonflées de rage.

"Alors t'es pas petit !" conclut Hughes d'un clin d'oeil.

Ed resta muet, d'incompréhension d'abord, puis de surprise. _Mais c'est qui, ce type... ?  
_Puis, finalement, un peu incertain et très timide, un mince sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres, élargissant celui de l'adulte, qui rangea ses photos en déclarant :

"Et ben voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !"

Le sourire du blond s'étira un peu alors qu'il baissait la tête en rosissant. Hughes lui tapota le dos tout en continuant :

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais t'as du boulot maintenant !" Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui avec méfiance, qui disparut aussitôt qu'il vit le sourire, toutes dents dehors, du brun :

"C'est qu'il va falloir les ouvrir, tous ces cadeaux... !"

Et il fut très heureux d'entendre enfin le rire, bien que timide, d'Edward.

* * *

Dire que Mustang se sentait mal relevait de l'euphémisme. Il était le pire de tous les abrutis. Un minable. Un véritable crétin doublé d'une enflure de première. Même le Lieutenant avait fini par se trouver à court de vocabulaire.

Lorsque Hughes était revenu avec le Fullmetal, ils souriaient. Edward, souriait... ! Il se figea à la vue des militaires, mais Hughes ne lui laissa pas le temps de disparaître, et poussa le blond vers la table pour -littéralement- le forcer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Regarder Edward déballer les paquets, riant aux remarques de Hughes qui l'encourageait à bien déchirer l'emballage (au lieu de simplement le découper proprement -on ouvre ses cadeaux ou on ne les ouvre pas, faut respecter la tradition !) fut réellement plaisant à voir, et tout le monde se sentit soulagé ; les conversations avaient repris, et chacun y allait de son commentaire sur chaque objet que le garçon découvrait. Tout se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce que tous les cadeaux fussent déballés.

Lorsque Edward redevint soudain sérieux, tout le monde fut mal à l'aise, s'attendant à ce qu'il ne veuille pas continuer la fête, ou refuse de garder les cadeaux. À sa réaction à son entrée, ce n'aurait pas été étonnant. Mais il expliqua simplement, et le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'ils ne devaient pas recommencer de surprises de ce genre, ni lui offrir quoique ce soit d'autre, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où vivre et donc conserver tous ces objets. Il les remercia pour ce jour-ci, mais les pria de ne plus se préoccuper de son anniversaire, que ce n'était plus la peine de faire la fête vu son âge, et, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure, qu'un simple bon repas lui suffirait à l'avenir...

S'il ne pouvait pas le convaincre avec son dernier cadeau, Mustang était prêt à laisser sa petite-amie à Havoc pendant trois mois... ! Il considéra que l'insistance du garçon à prétexter son absence de maison pour refuser les cadeaux lui offrait L'occasion idéale, et il lui tendit une lettre ; il expliqua sous son regard étonné qu'il n'avait qu'à la remettre à la réception de l'hôtel du QG et qu'il y aurait droit à une chambre permanente, où il pourrait conserver ses affaires. Le garçon rosit et prit la lettre en balbutiant, pour le remercier (à présent à court d'arguments pour refuser la fête l'année prochaine). Sauf que...

S'il avait pu prévoir l'effet qu'aurait sa lettre, il se serait abstenu de la lui donner à cet instant...

Edward fondit en larmes. Sans bruit, juste en cachant son visage contre la table. Tout le monde resta silencieux, stupéfait et horriblement mal à l'aise. Hughes fut le seul à réagir, quelques secondes plus tard, en le prenant dans ses bras, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et le berçant doucement. Ed accepta l'étreinte, pleurant contre son épaule, agité de soubresauts silencieux. Puis Hughes le souleva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, où Ed finit, épuisé, par s'endormir contre lui.

Son ami expliqua alors calmement, fixant le Colonel d'un regard sévère, que tous les enfants de son âge avaient besoin de reconnaissance et de soutien, et que s'entendre dire à longueur de journée qu'il n'était qu'un "minus incapable" ne l'aidait certainement pas à grandir sereinement.

Alors oui, Mustang se sentait vraiment minable.

Regardant le petit blond dormir sur le canapé, recouvert de la veste bleue de Hughes, il réfléchissait à tous ces moments où il s'était moqué de lui. Il revoyait la rage dans ses yeux, la ferveur avec laquelle il criait et l'insultait. Mais également la tristesse. Il l'avait blessé, à chaque fois. Il l'avait démoralisé, alors que son chemin était déjà semé d'obstacles et nécessitait toute sa détermination. Il lui avait ôté sa confiance en lui, l'avait enlisé sous les doutes, avait ralenti ses recherches... Tout ça juste en se moquant de sa taille et ses erreurs. Ses erreurs d'enfants, que même un adulte aurait eu du mal à éviter. Il accomplissait certes pas des missions dangereuses, mais tout de même réservées à des militaires adultes et professionnels. Alors que lui, tout juste treize ans, faisait déjà beaucoup mieux qu'eux, et au lieu d'être félicité et encouragé, il se faisait insulté et humilié, tous les jours...

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas vu... Le Colonel n'avait rien vu... Oh, il s'était montré gentil, parfois, attentionné, de temps en temps. Parce que c'est un gosse, parce que quand ça tourne vraiment mal, il se sent coupable.

Mais jamais il n'avait compris...

"..._ qu'il le vivait si mal... Je devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille pour quelques temps_..."

* * *

Le lendemain, tout était calme. Edward s'était réveillé dans sa chambre. Il avait déjeuné à la cantine de la caserne en compagnie de Havoc, Breda, Fuery et monsieur Hughes. Hughes qui avait d'ailleurs joyeusement alimenté la conversation, et, de mémoire de soldats, jamais l'on avait encore autant entendu rire le Fullmetal...

Il arriva d'excellente humeur à la salle commune, où le Lieutenant Hawkeye l'accueillit d'un sourire tendre tout en lui pointant une pile de dossiers qui attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Le garçon s'était mis au travail sans broncher. Ça faisait du bien de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Et puis, Mustang n'avait pas pu résisté.

Le sourire du blond disparut, et il s'en voulut aussitôt, regrettant sa moquerie. Toute l'équipe s'était tue, furieuse et angoissée.

Edward avait enfin répliqué, avec un calme serein et un regard en coin se voulant méprisant :

"Et bien, je préfère être un _petit_ génie plutôt qu'un grand _crétin_... !"

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire.

"Bien envoyé, boss !!" avait lancé Havoc.

Hughes, les larmes aux yeux, s'était approché pour taper dans le dos du Colonel, qui affichait une mine mortifiée. Puis il s'était mis à rire à son tour.

Le regard empli de fierté dont il l'avait couvé, avait fait rougir le Fullmetal.

Mais il souriait à nouveau.


End file.
